


My Body, My Rules

by Esperata



Series: Ruling the Roost [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bossy Penguin, Drabble, Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Someone has had the audacity to lay hands upon Oswald. Edward wants to put them in their place but Os has something to say about that.





	My Body, My Rules

The sound of the gun barrel striking flesh preceded a harsh admonition.

“Edward!”

Riddler looked up in vague surprise at the tone of rebuke.

“He touched you Os,” he offered. “You’re mine. He isn’t allowed to touch.”

Penguin stomped over.

“I _belong_ to no-one,” he growled. “You don’t get to say who can and can’t touch me. My body, my rules.”

Edward lowered his head contritely but quickly raised it as Penguin swung his cane into their companion’s head.

“And _I_ say, no-one but my fiancé is allowed to touch.” He slammed the cane down again. “Capiche?”

Riddler grinned delightedly.


End file.
